This invention relates to lid dispensers for round plastic lids of the type normally used on plastic take-out cups for coffee, soft drinks, and the like in convenience stores. The present invention is particularly directed towards a dispensing device where lids are stored inside a tubular dispenser.
Although several types of tubular dispensers for plastic and paper cups are seen in past-art patents and in the market place, commercial plastic lid dispensers are not readily available in the market place or disclosed in past-art patents.